The Demonic Human
by One Hell Of A Ninja
Summary: Kaida Eroshina, the Head maid of the Phantomhive Manor, is perfect in whatever she does. So perfect that Sebastian doubts that she is human. Is she human or is she something much, much more?
1. Chapter 1

The Demonic Human

Chapter 1: Introductory Arc

2 Years Ago

It was a typical rainy day in London, England. The rain poured heavily on the Phantomhive Manor. The Head of the manor, an 11-year old boy, stared out of his study window with his single cerulean eye because his other eye was covered with an eye patch.

There was a knock on the door and a butler clad in black from head to toe entered with the young earl's afternoon tea. He diverted his attention to his butler, not noticing a hooded figure outside of his manor.

The figure raised its head in time to see the young boy look back inside his study. "Ciel" it murmured to itself slowly walking to the manor. "I wonder if your still the same young boy I used to know." smiling silently.

Present Day (1888 July 23)

The sun slowly rose behind the forest and its rays hit the Phantomhive Manor giving it an eerily beautiful effect. In the master bedroom, the young earl of 13 lay sleepily in his bed.

But not for long.

"Young master, it's time to wake up now." said his loyal butler pulling back the curtains to let the sunshine enter the room. The boy stirred from his sleep and sat up groggily in his bed while his butler told him what he was going to have for his breakfast and his schedule for today.

"Sebastian, How is _she_ doing?" the earl asked.

His butler smiled and replied, "_She_ is doing fine as the head maid of our manor." The butler stood gave a small bow and excused himself to help _her_ prepare breakfast.

As Sebastian was leaving the room, the earl took one of his playing darts and threw it at his butler's head. Sensing his master's move, Sebastian avoided it with ease by moving his head slightly to the side and caught the dart between his fingers.

"How was that?" he asked turning his head back at his master showing his red eyes. "Let us leave the fun and games for later, shall we?"

"Yes, I agree. Sebastian." he said simply. Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

(Later, At the Dining Table)

The young earl munched away at his breakfast but thought of having some fun with his five servants. He, once again, took one of his playing darts and threw it at a young blonde haired boy. The dart hit the back of the boy's head, which soon oozed out lots of blood.

The boy clutched the back of his head and screamed "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" He ran towards his master and asked" What was that for master. What did I do?"

His master simply sipped on his tea and said, "Nothing, That was to be expected."

Suddenly the doors of the dining room burst open. There stood Sebastian and addressed the three servants. "Finny, Have you finished weeding the gardens?" he asked the blond haired boy.

" Mey-rin, have the sheets been washed?" addressing the blushing, red headed, glasses wearing maid, who twiddled her fingers nervously.

" Baldroy, don't you have dinner to prepare?" telling the dirty blond hair chef who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Tanaka" glancing at the old house steward (?),"Well I guess your fine as you are." Then glancing back at the three servants he spoke to.

"If you have enough time to be lazing around like this, then I suggest you get to work." giving them a scary look. The three servants ran out of the room saying 'scary'."Good Grief." said Sebastian, shaking his head.

The only servant left was a young woman who looks like she was in her early 20's. She had short chin-length light lavender hair (almost white), much like Sebastian's hair style, light rose pink eyes, pale porcelain skin, pink lips and a lithe figure. She was wearing a black and white maid's outfit with white gloves. She stood at attention at her master's left side since Sebastian stood at his right side.

Sebastian smirked and said "Kaida, please assist the other servants in their given chores while you do yours, will you?" Kaida simply nodded. She excused herself with a curtsy and left the room without making another noise.

"She is quite interesting. Is she not, Sebastian?" the earl asked his butler.

"Yes, she is, my lord." The boy bit into his scones and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast.

As the young earl climbed the stairs, he glanced at the painting of his parents with distain and continued on to his study. While Sebastian and Kaida as the head butler and maid of the manor they did their best and work together because there was a guest coming to visit so they had to present the Phantomhive hospitality.

A bell rang indicating that the young lord is calling one of them to his study.

Sebastian sighed, "Honestly, Even when it is so busy, the young master is…" He turned to the oblivious maid beside him and says while he straightens himself

"Could you take over from here Kaida?" The young woman just nodded not uttering a sound. Sebastian smirked and left the room, thinking about the young woman. He knew so little about her, since she only came here two years ago almost after six months after Sebastian made a contract with his master.

He still remembers their meeting so clearly like it just happened yesterday.

_It was raining heavily on the_ _Phantomhive manor. Sebastian was finished serving his master his afternoon tea when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see who it was. It was a black hooded figure carrying a single suitcase. It was clear to him it was a female because of the curves of the figure but he does not know whether it was human or a super natural being, since her scent was well hidden._

"_What bring you to our door step miss?"_

"_I was caught by this wicked storm. I was wondering if I could trouble you for lodgings tonight sir."_

_Sebastian took another glance at her and opened the door enough for her. She entered dripping wet from the storm "I apologize for the mess sir." The figure said her back to Sebastian, as she took of her cloak. It revealed an astonishing sight. The woman had short light lavender hair as if kissed by the moon. A lithe figure, dressed in a simple dress that doesn't need a corset, to compliment her hair and porcelain skin._

_She looked at Sebastian and revealed those beautiful light pink eyes. "It's alright madam, I will clean it up later," he said smiling at her._

"_If I may sir I would like to talk to the Earl of Phantomhive please. I have some matters to settle with him."_

"_Of course madam. However, I must escort you to your room first. I will take your luggage," he said as he reached his hand for the suitcase. The woman nodded and handed Sebastian the luggage. When he took it, he was amazed at how heavy it was but paid it no mind._

_He lead the way to the spare room just two doors away from the young master's bedroom. Once inside the woman scanned the room. It was a bit smaller than the young master's bedroom but it had the same furniture: a grand bed with white linen and a canopy, an oak cabinet and dresser, a window that showed the falling rain outsidethat had heavy maroon curtains. She faced Sebastian, smiling and said, "It's beautiful sir, Thank you." _

_Sebastian set the suitcase down beside the bed and said, "If you Want to talk with the young master kindly give me your name."_

"_My name is Clare Wakeman. And I would also like to know your own name."_

"_My name is Sebastian Michaelis, The head butler of the Phantomhives." He bowed while Clare curtsied._

"_If you'll excuse me.," said Sebastian stepped out of the door and walked towards the young master's study._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed he was standing in front of his master's study. He knocked twice before letting himself in.

While in the kitchens, Kaida finished the preparations there, so she proceeded to the gardens for she heard crying there. She did not notice the two other (imbeciles) servants enter the kitchens and start playing their plan of "helping" herself and Sebastian in the preparations for the guest.

In the young master's study, "I'm hungry. I want something sweet to eat." his master said."You cannot, young master. We're having a guest for dinners tonight, are we not?" replied Sebastian "Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait", his master insisted. "I cannot" came the reply from Sebastian.

His master made a 'tch' noise and turned around to face the window of his study and said," And about the portrait in the hallway…take it down," he said simply. The butler raised a single eyebrow, confused about his master's order. "The head of the Phantomhive estate is now me, Ciel Phantomhive." A small smile crept into the butler's lips "Yes My Lord"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kaida entered swiftly. "Sebastian", she said. Her voice was so enchanting to hear even if she spoke or uttered a single word. However, this time Kaida's voice was tinted with a bit of annoyance and worry. "We have a slight problem on our hands." Then the sound of crashing china could be heard. Kaida sighed and added, "Make that a few problems." with a tired smile.

(A few moments later)

"Now, How in the world did this happen? ", asked Sebastian, while pointing to a dead garden, broken chinaware and severely a burnt dinner in an eerily strange smile. Kaida sighed 'Leave it to Sebastian to scare the wits out of the servants.' Kaida thought.

"I thought it might be effective if I tried using the herbicides directly on the garden…," explained Finny, on the verge of tears.

"I thought we should bring out the tea set we prepare for guests, but I fell and it all crashed…" Mey-rin said while holding her hands to her chest.

"There was some raw meat left out and I thought I should cook it, with my flamethrower." Baldroy said, his hair puffed in an afro style.

Now it was Kaida's time to explain. "When I finished preparing dinner, I went to the garden when I heard Finny wailing to see he destroyed the garden. Then I heard an explosion from the kitchen and ran to come upon the kitchen in ruins with Baldroy sitting in the middle of the mess with his flamethrower. So I decided that I should tell you and you know what happened next." she explained the whole situation without looking at Sebastian but instead glared at the three servants who caused the incidents.

The three mentioned felt like they were shrinking with fear of the two heads. "We're so sorry Sebastian, Kaida" Finny and Mey-rin wailed while Baldroy just scratched the back of his head. Sebastian and Kaida were both thinking what to do since they did not have enough time to recreate the garden, find premium meat and fix the chinaware.

Suddenly Kaida's looked at Tanaka for advice but instead got a brilliant idea. She tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and whispered into his ear (which made Mey-rin blush):

"Sebastian we could turn these mishaps into a Japanese themed dinner."

Sebastian pulled back and nodded liking the idea. Kaida approached Tanaka and said,"Everyone please listen carefully we just might save this night yet." She ordered finny to get some gravel stones from the garden shop. She instructed Mey-rin to find the extra chinaware that she ordered from Japan. She told Baldroy to slice the outer layer of the charcoaled meat to get to the unharmed layers. The three servants did as they were told. Kaida turned to Sebastian and said, "You are to help me prepare the garden for the materials Finny will buy, understood?" her voice as serious as Sebastian's when he was giving the orders.

Sebastian smirked and followed Kaida to the garden. He remembered the time when she Asked if she could work here. It was also their first battle against each other.

_He reached the young master's study and knocked. "Come in", said his master. The frail boy of eleven was facing his study window, just watching the rainfall._

"_Pardon me my lord, but a Miss Clare Wakeman wishes to speak to you." Sebastian said._

_Ciel faced his butler and said," Bring her in."_

_Sebastian went back to the Clare's room and knocked. _

"_Come in" said Clare on the other side. Sebastian entered and froze at the sight before him. Clare was no longer in her dress but in plain black pants and a white t-shirt. _

"_Miss Clare what on earth are you wearing?"_

"_You see Mister Sebastian; I absolutely hate wearing dresses or skirts of any kind. I only wore a dress because I was traveling and I didn't want people to tell me what I can and can't wear." she explained with a smile. Her voice was also tinted with total annoyance._

_Sebastian almost gave lecture but thought better of it. " The young master will see you now.", Sebastian said._

_Clare nodded and swiftly followed Sebastian to the study. Sebastian knocked once more and entered._

_Ciel took one look at Clare and motioned to the seat parallel his. "Please sit", was all he said._

_Clare took her seat and said," Thank you my lord, but please call me Kaida."_

_Both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Why should I call you that name?" asked Ciel._

"_Because my Lord, I am half Japanese." She said politely._

"_Then why did you give my butler your English name?"_

"_Because I thought you would remember me Ciel." she said playfully._

_Ciel pondered this for a brief moment and then it struck him." You were the young lady that visited our manor when I was five, weren't you? The one who practiced her piano recital here?"_

"_Why yes. I am." She said smiling_

"_What brings you here Clare?" _

"_I am here to ask for a job. And don't call me Clare it's Kaida" she said with a huff and crossed her legs._

"_A noble like you asking for a job?" Ciel was stunned by the information._

"_Actually I gave up my title as a noble and gave it to my cousins since I have no need of a title." Kaida explained._

"_I just have two questions left for you. What can you do? And moreover, Can you fight?_

"_I can do all the chores you throw at me. And to answer your second question, Yes I can fight."_

"_Oh?" Ciel raised his brow challengingly._

"_If you don't believe me then, let me fight your butler" Kaida said with irritation._

_Kaida hated it when anyone underestimated her. Just because she was a girl doesn't mean that she was weak._

"_Alright, if you can defeat my butler I will consider making you my maid." Ciel said with an evil smirk._

_Sebastian then spoke up, "If my lady will please follow me." He bowed, then gestured Kaida to the door._

_Sebastian led Kaida and his master to the garden. He took his place a few feet away from Kaida._

"_Are you ready, madam?" Sebastian asked teasingly._

_Kaida's giggles chimed through the air like the peal of bells._

"_Are you mocking me, Sebastian?" Kaida asked with a smirk._

"_Let's stop with the idle chatting now, shall we?" said Ciel obviously annoyed._

"_Then let's begin." Sebastian concluded and charged at Kaida._

_Sebastian took out one of his knives and threw it at Kaida. Kaida just stood straight and caught the knife between her fingers and took a side step to avoid being hit by Sebastian. As Sebastian passed he felt a cold stab in his neck and winced at the sudden pain. He stopped and turned around to see that Kaida was no longer holding the knife. He slowly reached for the back of his neck and, sure enough, the knife had struck it, dead center. He pulled it out while Kaida chuckled. He once again charged this time aming to hit her in the abdomen. Kaida just side stepped and Sebastian felt another cold stab, this time in his arm. He stopped but there was no pain in his arm, in fact he could hardly feel it._

'_SHE PARALYZED MY ARM!' Sebastian thought._

_But what was amazing was that Kaida wasn't holding any instrument to pierce through his skin. Sebastian was frustrated now but Kaida looked as if it was they were playing a game of tag, which made Sebastian even more frustrated. He charged once more._

_This farce went on and on until Sebastian felt fatigued. He wasn't supposed to be because he was a demon, but he was. Kaida on the other hand didn't look tired at time Kaida attacked with perfect accuracy. Sebastian took several steps back as Kaida placed a well-placed kick to his stomach. Then, with blinding speed, Kaida appeared behind him and impaled his neck with two acupuncture needles. Sebastian was frozen to the spot. No matter how much he tried he couldn't control his muscles. Kaida bent down and whispered two simple words._

"_I win."_

_Ciel was also surprised. How can his butler be defeated by a mere human. Unless…._

_Kaida slowly took out the needles and Sebastian could feel his senses coming back to him. He could'nt believe he was defeated by a human, let alone a female. _

"_Well that was an entertaining performance." Ciel said as he slowly approached the two._

"_I am glad that we've entertained you my lord." Kaida said with a graceful bow._

_Sebastian, on the other hand, was not entertained. He had developed an immediate dislike to Kaida, thinking she will be nothing but trouble for him._

"_I now believe you. You really can fight, even for a girl." Ciel said mockingly. "But of course a promise is a promise. Kaida you are now to be the Head maid of this household."_

Ever since then Sebastian hated every moment of his time serving his master whenever he had to be with her. But even time heals wounds, and Sebastian even though a demon, was no exception. The more time he spent with Kaida, the more he saw that she was just as devoted as he was to their master.

Sebastian began to develop an interest towards Kaida.

The guest, Mr. Damien, arrived right on time. Sebastian took his coat and hat as he descended from the carriage.

Upon seeing the garden, he was amazed. Instead of the usual gardens seen in England, the Phantomhive garden had a beautiful Zen garden complete with the gravel stones and the intricate patterns on the sand, as well as the bamboo fountain.

"We have decided to implement a stone garden as seen in Japan." Sebastian explained with ease.

"Genius! How wonderful, what an elegant garden." exclaimed Damien.

"I thought it appropriate that tonight's dinner should take place out here." ,said Kaida as she approached them.

"So, please take time to relax in the mansion until then." Sebastian continued.

"Now Mr. Damien, if you will please follow Mr. Tanaka, he will take you to the young master." She gestured to Tanaka who greeted with his usual, 'ho, ho, ho'.

"My, My. Just as one would expect of the Phantomhive family. I can't wait for night fall now." said Damien as he followed the old man inside the manor.

When the door closed, the three servants exhaled. "We made it just in time." Baldroy said as he wiped his forehead with his arm.

"To think that the pebbles I rushed off to buy could become such an amazing garden!" exclaimed Finny while looking with awe at the garden.

Sebastian faced the three and said,"If a Phantomhive servant couldn't do at least this much…"

"Then what kind of servants would we be?",Kaida finished.

Sebastian nodded and said, "We still have a dinner to do."

"So, while the young master is negotiating with our guest, let us do what we can." Kaida said.

"Yes", said the three servants in perfect unison.

As the young master was negotiating with the guest, Kaida, Sebastian, and the others were preparing for the dinner.

"Good job, everyone. Now you can leave the rest to me and just relax. Please try your best to stay calm._ Stay calm,_ as much as possible." Sebastian said after catching the boxes Mey-rin dropped as she tripped.

"He said it twice," said Baldroy in a hushed voice.

"Just now he said it twice," voiced Finny.

"Sebastian, may I volunteer to make the dessert?" asked Kaida with a smile.

"Alright.", said Sebastian with a nod. He gently gave the boxes to Kaida and added, "I must tell the master and guest that dinner is ready, will you be ready by that time?"

Kaida just nodded and entered the kitchen.

'Kaida, you truly are an interesting creature.' Sebastian thought as he walked to the drawing where his master and guest waited.

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please comment. Any comment will be accepted.**

**Please also give some helpful advice **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: His Servants, At Night

**AN:**

**I checked the reviews to my story and I didn't count on finding anyone who would mark it as their favourite OR follow it but I saw 4 people who marked it as their favourite, 6 followers and 2 reviewers.**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**Branabee**

**Dxlmao**

**Sutsuko**

**Tailsdoll123 (Thanks for reviewing: 3)**

**BloodyRose1312**

**Now here's my good friend Tailsdoll123 to help me with the disclaimers, Take it away TD!**

**TD: **

**Hey, TD here, hope you guys like the awesome story! One Hell Of A Ninja does not own Kuroshitsuji, if she did, then most likely Sebastian and William would never be seen again because she wouldn't want to share them~  
However, she does own her cool Ocs, so don't steal or I'll set the Tails Doll on you~!**

**Me: Thanks TD, Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: His Servants, At Night

"The preparations for dinner have been made, My lord." said Sebastian as he entered the drawing room, where his master and their guest waited, playing a rather gruesome board game.

"Oh, the dinner in that stone garden?" asked Damien "I have been anticipating it!"

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later," said Ciel.

"Ah, even without continuing, it's quite clear that I'm going to lose."

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle," informed Ciel.

"How childish" Damien muttered under his breath.

Ciel glared back at Damien, which made the older man flinch.

"Ah, I mean, having the spirit of a child must be one of the needs of being a manufacturer." Damien explained, "Maybe that's why the Funtom Company is the number one toy factory in this country. It's really admirable!"

Sebastian was just standing at the door, but he had a small frown visible on his face

'The young master surely wouldn't tolerate this.' he thought.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kaida had already finished on their dinner and has placed it on a trolley awaiting Sebastian's arrival. As she double-checked the food, Sebastian entered. Annoyance was visible on his features.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaida.

Sebastian tried to dismiss it with a smile and said, "It's nothing, Kaida."

"I don't think so.", she said as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Sebastian sighed. Even though they've only known each other for two years, she can read him so well.

"Mr. Damien is not to be trusted so easily."

"I know, anyway the dinner is prepared." She said as she passed the trolley to Sebastian.

Sebastian was a bit curious on how Kaida judged their guest so quickly. He was about to ask when he thought it best not to ask. Sebastian nodded and brought the food outside.

As Sebastian left the kitchen, Kaida sighed.

"I guess he'll find out sooner than I thought." , she said to herself and started making desert.

* * *

The setting was unbelievably beautiful. The shimmering lanterns and the still night was 'exactly like home' as Kaida had said.

Ciel and Damien were sitting on either side of the long dining table.

"Tonight's dinner is a Beef Tataki-don (Donburi) prepared by our own chef, Bardroy." said Sebastian as dinner was placed before the two.

Both the guest and master gave puzzled stares as they saw the meal prepared for them.

"A pile of raw beef and this is dinner?" questioned Damien.

"Yes."

"Don't you know? " Sebastian asked.

"This is a traditional delicacy passed down since ancient times in Japan! It is a feast filled with appreciation for those who have completed a hard job. That is the power of the dish known as Donburi!" Sebastian explained with drama.

With too much information to swallow, Damien sat sinking into his chair with awe at the butler's knowledge. But what Damien didn't know was that the information actually came from none other than Kaida. She relayed to Sebastian the meaning of the dish they were going to serve the guest and master.

"This is just a small thank you we would present to you, Mr. Damien, for working so diligently on behalf of the Phantom Company.," explained Sebastian.

Hiding nearby among grass were Bardroy, Finny and Tanaka.

"You're amazing, Sebastian." whispered Finny with admiration.

"Nice follow-up.", said Bard with a thumbs up.

"Ho Ho Ho"

"What a unique presentation." praised Damien." Just what you expect of a first-class Phantomhive welcome."

"We have prepared a wine that complements the fragrance of the soy sauce, chosen by the head maid." said Sebastian as he motioned Mey-rin to pour the wine.

"Mey-rin" said Sebastian a little louder.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't space out. Pour the wine into the guest's glass," he whispered to Mey-rin, a bit too close for Mey-rin's comfort.

"Ah, yes!" she replied blushing as she proceeded to pour the wine.

"Hey", said Bard to grab Finny's attention. "Isn't Mey-rin acting a bit odd?" he asked as Mey-rin twirled around in circles.

As Mey-rin was about to pour the wine she keep thinking," Stop looking at me like that Mr. Sebastian!", and at the last moment she missed the glass completely and the wine started flowing towards the sheet making a blob of mess spreading to the preoccupied guest.

At that moment, Kaida came and saw the mess she ran to Mey-rin and stopped the flow of wine and dragged her away while Sebastian pulled at the cloth with incredible speed that none of the objects on the cloth were disturbed, save for the water in the glass.

As Damien returned his attention to the table, he let out a puzzled gasp.

"Hey, where did the table cloth go?"

Ciel smirked and replied, "There was a speck of dirt on it, very unsightly, don't let it bother you."

Sebastian bowed deeply, "I'm terribly sorry for the big interruption. Please continue the meal at your leisure."

Kaida neared Sebastian to retrieve the cloth and whispered, "Nice save."

"What kind of a butler would I be if I can't do at least this much?"

Kaida giggled went to see if Mey-rin was fine.

As Sebastian neared the other servants, they each gave their praises.

"That was amazing Sebastian." said Finny as he bounced on the spot.

"You know there a guy like you back in my country known as superman" complimented Bard as he put an arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm not superman or anything it's just that… **I'm one hell of a butler.**"

Kaida couldn't help but smirk and her aura became a little darker.

She left to retrieve the desert still smirking darkly.

'_If you only knew Sebastian, I am also__** one hell of a maid.**__' she_ thought.

* * *

"My, I am amazed by your proficiency Lord Phantomhive. ", said Damien.

"Well then about the contract…."

"Before that, we must finish the board game first."

"Yes of course. But I'm sorry, my next appointment…"

"You know, children are very demanding when it comes to games, Mr. Damien.", said the young boy with an intimidating look.

A sweat dropped from Damien's brow. "Then, would it be all right to use your telephone for a moment?"

As Damien exited the room, he ran into Sebastian in the hallway with a tray of tea.

"I have brought you some after-dinner tea, sir."

"Excuse me, I'll be back." Damien grunted.

* * *

As Kaida was cleaning up the kitchen, she felt a demonic aura fill the air. She silently smirked.

"_Looks like the young master has plans in mind for our guest."_

When she was leaving the kitchen, she saw the door to the telephone open and decided to snoop around in the shadows.

"I'm tired of babysitting this little brat," said the familiar voice of their 'distinguished' guest.

"Yes, I've already sold off the factory, now all I have to do is pocket the extra cash I'll squeeze out of the earl." ,he said as he puffed on his cigar.

'_Why that miserable little...' she thought menacingly. 'Sebastian and I were right, he wasn't to be trusted.'_

"Employees? Who cares about them?" A white face with sunken eyes loomed right outside the door. Sensing the unwanted presence Damien spun around to see nothing but darkness outside the room.

"Well, the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. Please, he's just a child. What kind of harm can he do?"

'_Underestimating the Phantomhive's, will undo you.'_ Kaida thought as she allowed the darkness to further consume her.

As Damien ascended the staircase, he felt the sudden urge to look at the portrait of the deceased Phantomhives. As he turned he saw the same white face that hunted him a few moments ago. The look of horror on Damien's face was simply priceless to look at, for Kaida that is.

Kaida had a few secrets up her sleeve and one of those secrets is illusions. She can give anyone any illusion she gives them. And the best part is only the person she gives the illusion can see the it.

As Damien rubbed his eyes, Kaida let the illusion fade.

"It must have been my imagination.", he said as he proceeded up the stairs.

Kaida let an eerily devilish giggle escape her throat.

"Oh Mr. Damien, if it were only that simple."

She felt a hand grab her wrist but she didn't protest in the slightest. She felt a hot breath tickle her ear.

"What do you think you're doing?" , whispered Sebastian in an almost seductive voice.

"I am only following orders Sebastian…Give the guest the Phantomhive hospitality."

She slide her hand out of Sebastian's grasp as she let her voice drift to Damien.

"_Bewitched by the eyes of the Dead."_

Damien stopped and said," No, that's ridiculous."

Kaida giggled again and made Damien get lost in another illusion.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, you know.", commented Sebastian.

"I know.", said Kaida playfully.

"_Bewitched by the eyes of the Dead." ,s_he said again.

Then she noticed Finny and Bard carrying the portrait across the hall.

"Perfect."

She let the illusion of a white face cloud Damien's vision once more.

"GAH!" Damien exclaimed as he doubled back to the staircase.

"Let's proceed to phase two." , giggled Kaida as she dropped a wet sponge on the floor just as Damien passed by.

"AHH!"

"I guess I better take my place.", said Sebastian to the lavender-haired maid.

"Of course. I'll leave the rest to you.", she said as she made her way down the hall towards her room.

Sebastian watched her go and as she rounded the corner, he heard Mey-rin's screech and the shuffling of the guest as he tried to escape.

"I'll make quick work of this." ,he said as he adjusted his glove.

* * *

"Finally! He's gone." said Sebastian as he walked through the garden looking for _her_. She came every night just to visit and have a taste of what Sebastian always brought her.

"I know she's here somewhere." he murmured.

Then he heard her soft voice. He whirled around the see the person he was looking for. Well, actually not person, it was a black cat.

"Ah, there you are my dear." he said as he put down the bowl of milk he had for her.

She mewed silently and started lapping at the milk. Sebastian smiled and petted the cat's head. Out of nowhere, he heard a wondrous singing voice. He looked around wildly to see no one in sight. The singing voice became a little louder then he noticed a shadow cover his demeanour. He looked up and saw a figure he knew all too well on the rooftop.

"Kaida, what on earth are you up to?"

He climbed silently to see just what Kaida was doing on the roof. As he got closer, the words of the song started to fill the night air. The song was sung with such emotion that anyone who heard her would stop and listen.

_Si deus me relinquit, Ego deum relinquo._

_Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest_

_Omnias Ianuas praecludo, Sic omnias precationes obsigno._

At this part, Kaida's voice grew a bit shaky. It was a song Sebastian knew by heart. A song of sorrow and regret, a song of being forsaken. A song sung so beautifully that even Sebastian was taken aback.

"Otōsan,Okasan.",she mummered.

Sebastian made it just in time to see Kaida in a formal male outfit and a spear clutched in her hand before she disappeared into the night. He pulled himself up and stood where Kaida was and saw her slinking figure pass through the forest.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the late update everyone. School is hot on my tail and we've got some tests tomorrow.**

**I'll try to updated faster. Please RnR for my story.**

**And by the way have any of you read Tailsdoll123's new story entitled "**_**A Night is All it Takes"**_**? If not then please read it.**

**Until the next chapter my dear readers. **


	3. Chapter 3: His Maid, Full Of Surprises

**AN:**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**darkironprincess17**

**14FragmentsOfLight**

**Tailsdoll123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Claimer: I only own Kaida and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3: His Maid, Full Of Surprises

"You know Sebastian? Those three will drive me crazy!" Kaida whispered menacingly to Sebastian.

Currently she and Sebastian were in the game room with their young master and his guests. The three (nuisances) servants were trying to catch just two little mice but they could be heard yelling.

"Hey look, there's another one!" yelled Finny.

"Catch it before it gets away!" exclaimed Bardroy.

"Honestly, those three" sighed Kaida, which gained a chuckle from Sebastian.

An old man with greying hair said, "It's quite noisy out there, it seems there are mice even here."

A fat German-looking man gruffly said as he bit into his sandwich, "How long are you going to let these creatures roam freely and destroy everything in their paths?"

"Left to roam freely? They have been freed intentionally, haven't they?" replied a Chinese man with a young girl, showing a lot of skin, sitting on his lap.

"Yes, he always likes to finish things with one blow." said a woman in red from head to foot. "Will you pass this turn as well, Earl Phantomhive?"

The young Earl who was sitting on a plush chair looking mildly amused. "I'll pass. It's not my policy to strike when I know I'll miss.", he said simply.

"That's all very well, but when will you exterminate these mice?" asked the old man.

"Any time now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. Besides, we have the key to the storeroom here."

A man with a scar across his face lost his concentration and hit the ball without thinking and the cue ball fell into the pocket.

Kaida saw this little interest he had in the storeroom and thought, 'Could he be the vermin?'

"However" continued the earl, "Finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be too dull. I hope you're prepared to pay the fee for that."

"You vulture!" said the old man.

"Sir Randall, do you have the authority to smear my family name?" asked the young earl.

Randall then saw both the boy's his butler and maid give a menacing smile.

"Ha, you're in trouble now Randall." said the scar-faced man. "Now what will you do, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Let's bring an end to this worthless game," replied the young boy as he stood form his seat.

While walking pass by Randal he asked," How soon can you have the payment ready?"

"I'll have it by tonight."

The young lord sat on the edge of the billiard table and aimed at the cue ball." I will send a carriage for the delivery later. I shall await the token of your gratitude."

The German man was stunned, "You're aiming for all the balls in this set-up?!"

"Of course"

"Careful, greed sets the body on the path of destruction," said Randall.

A small smile curled onto the boy's face and he striked. The red and black ball fell into the pockets perfectly.

"Greed, huh?"

* * *

As other guests left, Angelina Durless (who also goes by the name Madame Red because of her clothing), and Lau with Ranmao, the Chinese duo stayed to have some afternoon tea with Ciel.

"For today's tea…" said Kaida.

"We have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea." ,continued Sebastian as Kaida poured some tea for Madame Red.

"What an amazing scent! Tea can be can be excellent when made well." commented Lau as Ranmao (who was sitting on his lap again) took a sip of her own.

Standing by the door was Madame Red's butler, Grell Sutcliff. He has long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, he also has unusually bright yellow-green eyes accented with large round glasses. Grell looked at Sebastian with such passion, Kaida could see a small blush dusting his cheeks.

'Honestly, Grell', Kaida mentally face palmed.

"Grell!" said Madame Red to catch his attention.

"Ah! Y-yes my lady."

"Watch and learn something from Sebastian."

"Y-yes"

"However, your such a fine man, my dear!", Madame Red said as she started caressing Sebastian's back side, who was looking very uncomfortable at the touch."Why don't you stop working for my nephew and come home with me to the city!"

At this, Kaida could take it anymore. She quickly excused herself from the room, and when she knew she was out of earshot, she bursted out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears were falling down her face.

"T-this is n-not f-fit for a P-phantomhive s-servant." ,she commented through her laughter.

She straightened herself and started down the hall back to the room when she saw Ciel leave, looking annoyed and Sebastian following swiftly behind.

"Young master." , Sebastian said.

"Today, I have prepared an apple and raisin deep pie."

"Well, It's almost finished baking, would you like to eat with your guests, sir?" ,asked Kaida as she came closer.

"Bring it to my study, I'm done here.",Ciel said to the two.

"Yes, my lord."

"As you wish, my young lord."

Kaida and Sebastian both said this with a curtsy and bow respectively. But when the three servants came chasing the mice, Kaida swiftly caught both of the mice as they passed between them. She put them in the net Tanaka was carrying.

"That's enough of this foolishness." ,said Kaida as she clapped her hands to rid of the dirt on it.

"Stop playing and get back to work." ,continued Sebastian as he left to retrieve the pie. Kaida followed behind him.

"I'm just a bit curious, Kaida." ,said Sebastian as they rounded the corner.

"What is it?"

"Why did you leave the room earlier?"

Kaida immediately covered her mouth with a gloved hand muffling her giggles.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and asked, "Something funny?"

Kaida looked him in the eye, trying really hard not to laugh again. "I left the room because I laughed so hard because of what Madame Red did earlier."

Sebastian looked a little flustered, but continued towards the kitchen, with Kaida in tow.

* * *

~Crash~

"Honestly, those three! Can't they let at least five minutes pass without breaking something!" , said an exasperated Kaida as she threw down a towel and left Sebastian in the kitchen.

As soon as Kaida left, Sebastian chuckled and put the pie on the trolley then, wheeled it to the young master's study. He could hear the distant ranting of Kaida down the hall. No doubt it was Mey-rin who broke another piece of chinaware.

As soon as Sebastian arrived at the door, he knocked and, announced, "Young master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea."

No answer.

"Young master?" , he asked as he pushed open the door to see that the window of his master's study was wide open letting the document on the table litter the room. His master was nowhere in sight.

"This is dreadful! Refreshments will be wasted now." ,and added as an afterthought, ' And Kaida will be most disturbed.'

* * *

As Kaida rounded the corner, she saw Mey-rin bump into Sebastian just in time as a bullet passed where Sebastian's head was. They both fell to the floor and Sebastian raised the plate he was holding just in time to catch the pie. Kaida immediately ran to them as they both rose.

"Are you all right?" ,she asked keeping the worry out of her voice.

"Kaida, Oh this is nothing to worry about." ,he said as he smiled.

"Sebastian!", yelled Finny accompanied by Bardroy.

"Just what is going on here?", demanded Madame red closely followed by Lau ,Ranmao and Grell ( who came panting trying to catch his breath).

"I am terribly sorry for the ruckus. It's nothing to worry about Madame." , Sebastian said politely.

"Nothing?" asked Madame Red.

"Sebastian…", Kaida began.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you please clean this up?", requested Sebastian as he gave Kaida the pie, who reluctantly took it.

Bardroy looked longingly at the pie. "So when you mean clean does this mean we can eat it?"He turned around to face an empty corridor. "Sebastian?".

Kaida looked at the pie for a second and gave it to Bardroy. "Oi Kaida! Where are you going?" She was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Kaida ran to the forest jumping from tree to tree. She had seen the letter that Sebastian read earlier.

'They've taken the young master hostage.' She thought as she ripped off her uniform revealing tight black shorts that just passed her knees and a white t-shirt. She had a belt on her waist containing her weapons.

'Who knows what could happen to him.' she worried as ran even faster with inhuman speed.

'Young master, please be safe.' she thought as she heard an explosion not too far from where she was.

* * *

"My, what a splendid mansion." , Sebastian said as he gazed at the manor.

"What?! How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I am sorry." He placed a hand over his heart and added "I represent the Phantomhive household."

"Fire"

Suddenly a figure came behind two gunners and smashed their heads together.

"He's got back up!"

Even Sebastian was surprised. The figure took out an extendable metal stick from its belt, started to block the bullets coming its way, and diverted it to other gunners. The figure then cart wheeled towards Sebastian and stopped right in front of him.

"Thought you might need a hand." ,smirked Kaida.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" shouted a man.

"My, my. We should make quick work of this." Sebastian straightened.

"Indeed." Kaida replied as she stood back to back with Sebastian.

* * *

"Now, why you didn't tell me that the young master was kidnapped eariler?" Kaida asked as she twisted the arm of the last of the men, shattering the bones.

"Argh! She broke my arm!" , he screamed in agony.

"Terribly sorry but we're already behind schedule." , said Kaida who was still waiting for Sebastian's reply.

"I just didn't want you to worry because I already have everything under control." ,said Sebastian as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Already 5:34 p.m."

Kaida didn't react that dinner might be late if they didn't hurry she just walked past Sebastian.

"Then, we'll just have to pick up the pace.", and shoot Sebastian a charming smile and entered the building.

When they arrived to the door to the dining room, Sebastian opened the door and entered the room, followed by Kaida. As soon as he closed the door, more bullets came their way. Sebastian blocked it with the tray he had been carrying, while more bullets came from the opposite direction. Kaida, who had been behind Sebastian jumped for the chandelier above and hang there with one hand and started throwing acupuncture needles at the enemies. Meanwhile Sebastian advanced for the table, collected the plates and bowls on it, and threw the items at the enemies on his side.

"Call the guys over at the east wing!"

Kaida shot her last needle and took out her metal staff once more letting go of the chandelier, landing on the man's shoulder and bashed his head hard.

"There will be no end to this.", yelled Kaida as she used her stick to pole-vault above the group of men.

"With all these mice scattering everywhere, I believe your right. " , Sebastian yelled back, and once again glanced at his pocket watch.

"We are going to be late." , He sighed

"Then stop fooling around and start becoming serious!" , yelled Kaida as she bashed three men's heads with one strike and one man came up from behind her with a long chain and wrapped it around her neck.

"Fine.", he said as he produced the silverware from his sleeves.

* * *

Dead bodies littered the dining room. Each one killed by the deadly duo, who both looked utterly annoyed.

"My, my. That took up quite a bit of time." ,said Sebastian who was hanging upside down from the chandelier. He slowly slipped off and landed on his feet.

"We could have worked quicker if only you stopped playing with your prey." ,hissed Kaida who was leaning on pillar nearby half covered by the shadows.

Sebastian smirked and took another glance at his pocket watch. Kaida slowly made her way beside the butler.

"5:43 p.m. At this rate dinner will never be on time."

Kaida sighed and slowly made her way to the end of the dining room, stepping on the dead bodies unflinchingly. Sebastian slowly followed but stepped over the bodies unlike Kaida.

"I believe the young master is this way." , commented Sebastian as he took the lead again.

This time Kaida took out a small pocket watch and clicked it open. The pocket watch Kaida had wasn't synchronized to Sebastian's though, in fact the watch also had different inscriptions on it.

"At this rate, I will be late for my appointment." , she sighed and closed it. She jogged a little to keep up with Sebastian, their footsteps echoing through the corridors.

Sebastian opened a double-door at the end of the hallway to reveal the scar-faced man, who they saw at the manor, playing billiards with their master earlier that day, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family and their master lying on the floor badly beaten.

'I was right! He was the vermin!' , Kaida thought outraged but keeping a straight face.

"We have come to collect our master." , said Sebastian as they both bowed.

"Is this a joke? I was expecting some kind of monstrous man would appear, and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat and a little girl dressed like a boy."

Sebastian and Kaida ignored the insults and stood straight.

"Just what are you people? You just can't be normal servants."

"You're right, we're not normal." ,said Kaida with a smirk.

"We are simply one _hell_ of Phantomhive servants." ,finished Sebastian.

"Right, But I have no intentions of fighting you people." ,Azzurro sneered and suddenly grabbed Ciel's hair forcefully to make him sit up and then put a gun to his temple.

"You better have what I asked for." ,he said.

Kaida wanted to end the game already, and save the young master but she was stopped by Sebastian who put his hand in his coat's inside pocket.

"Yes, I do. It's right here." ,he said as he produced a single key from his coat.

Then all of the sudden, bullets made their way through Sebastian, making both Ciel and Kaida look stunned and worried. Sebastian fell, and without Kaida noticing, a man came from behind her, roughly held her hands behind her back and pointed a gun to her head. She slowly scanned the room to see that the bullets came from behind a portrait to the left. Azzurro laughed nervously at Sebastian corpse.

"Sorry Romeo, It looks like you won't be able to save your precious master. I may have spoiled the goods but you will still sell nicely. Even that beauty over there, oh she would make a fine item." , Azzurro said as took off the earl's eye patch, while the earl keep his eye closed, and motioned to Kaida.

"Sebastian, how many times have I told you to stop fooling around?" , said Kaida.

"Hurry up and get rid of these vermin." ,said the young master, simply.

The supposedly dead corpse began to move.

"Oh, alright." Sebastian said playfully.

"WHAT?! B-but that's impossible!" yelled Azzurro.

"Who would have known that technology would improve this much? It's incomparable to that of a century ago."

Sebastian coughed up something into his hand, and that something were the bullets.

"Allow me to return the favour with these."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHOOT HIM NOW!" screeched Azzuro to his men.

But too late, Sebastian accurately threw to bullets back to its owners and each one hit its mark killing each. The man holding Kaida was too distracted that Kaida was able to escape his grasp, trap him in a headlock and break his neck with ease.

"Oh dear, look what you've done." Sebastian said as he grabbed the end of his tailcoat." You damaged such a perfectly good tailcoat."

"You could have avoided that, you know. " ,Kaida said as she took her place beside Sebatsian once more.

"Now are you still going to fool around?" asked their master.

"Young master, they don't appear to have treated you very well." ,Sebastian said as he turned his attention to his master. Kaida followed him like a shadow but keep her eyes on Azzurro.

"Don't come any closer!"

"You look like a caterpillar, both disgusting and splendid at the same time." , Sebastian continued. "It fits your small, weak stature."

"I-if you get any closer, I'll shoot him, I swear!"

"Hurry up already, my hands hurt and his breath stinks of cigar." ,said the young earl.

"But if I get any closer, you'll be killed."

"You, Are you trying to break the contract?"

Surprisingly Kaida didn't look puzzled at the mention of the contract, unlike Azzurro who was absolutely clueless.

"Of course not my lord, I am your loyal servant, after all." ,he said as he put a hand over his heart."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" yelled Azzurro. Kaida chuckled slightly.

"Young Master," Sebastian put a single finger to his lips, " I told you what to do if I ever disregard my duty, did I not?" he tilted his head slightly and finally said, "Now just say the word."

The young earl opened his closed eye that showed a purple pentagram imbedded in it and said," This is an order! Save me this instant!" and the pentagram shone brightly.

"Shut up!" yelled Azzurro as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Since Sebastian was obviously faster than Kaida he swiftly ran behind Azzurro and took out the bullet before it was fired.

"Why didn't he die?" asked a stunned Azzurro.

Kaida smirked darkly and then Sebastian spoke," Is this, what you're looking for?"

Azzurro stiffened as he realized the butler was behind him holding a single bullet in his hand.

"I shall return it to you then." Sebastian said simply as he dropped the bullet in Azzurro's breast pocket. At the same time Kaida took Azzurro's arm and twisted it painfully with inhuman speed. Sebastian took the earl in his arms and carried him to a nearby chair Kaida following silently.

"The game wasn't all that fun this time." ,commented the earl.

"Hey, you! Wait!" struggled Azzurro as he sat on the floor.

"Come and be my bodyguards both of you! I'll give both you five,no, _ten_ times the pay he's giving you. I'll give you all the pleasures either of you want, so please…" but he was cut short as he saw Sebastian rip the restraints on his master like paper.

"I'm sorry, S_ignore Vener. _" said Sebastian said as he dropped the restraint on the floor.

"But we have no interest in the waste of man." ,finished Kaida.

Sebastian bent down to Kaida and whispered, "Close your eyes for a moment."

"I understand" ,was all she said as she closed her eyes.

Soon the room felt dark, for some reason she couldn't hear what Sebastian or anyone else in the room was saying. All she heard was the agonized scream of Azzurro being shred to pieces by Sebastian.

'Really, how demonic. But he is a demon after all.' ,thought Kaida as she remembered she forgot to tell the young master she knew about the contract and Sebastian being a demon.

'Oh well.' she thought.

She felt something loom over her and whisper ,"It's time to go home Kaida."

* * *

When they got back to the manor they were greeted by Finny and Mey-rin. Each one saying that the young master looked cute while being held by Sebastian.

The earl slightly blushed and said,"Put me down." ,and Sebastian complied.

Sebastian keep kneeling and said," My lord,I apologise profusely. I have erred in a manner un befitting a Phantomhive butler. How should I repent? I have failed to make dinner on time."

Kaida bursted into giggles at Sebastian's little speech, and everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sebastian, honestly did you really think I would leave the manor without making dinner?" ,she asked.

Sebastian was stunned his face blank.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Kaida put a single finger to her lips and said with a wink, "I wanted to surprise you all."

She faced her master and curtied, 'Now young master let's get you cleaned up for dinner."

A she guided her master inside Finny and Mey-rin followed leaving Sebastian the last to leave.

'Kaida, you are full of surprises." Sebastian smirked.


	4. Chapter 4: His Maid, Gorgeous

**AN:**

**I would like to say thanks to:**

**Tailsdoll123**

**dxlmao**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Claimer: I only own the plot and my OC**

* * *

Chapter 4: His Maid, Gorgeous

"AAAARRRGGGHHH"

"GRRRRRELL!"

The rattling of the tea trolley could be heard within the Phantomhive household, as Grell Sutcliff, the personal butler of Madame Red rode on the uncontrollable trolley through the hallways. Kaida struggled to catch up to him.

"GRELL! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO-"

But it was too late-Grell entered the dining room at top speed, and crashed into Finny. The poor gardener had the contents of the teapot spill down his front.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"Finny screeched.

Kaida came, panting, just in time to see Grell, who was sitting on the floor obviously dazed. She saw the damage he had done. Grell came back to his senses and approached the wailing boy hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry! I-I'll wipe it off, straight away!" As Grell said this, he took a handkerchief from the table but accidently dragged the tablecloth as well. It made the food fall off the table, creating a big mess on the floor.

"WAAAHHH!"

Both Kaida and Ciel sighed.

"Young Master, why did you decide to take in such a useless idiot?" whispered Bard to Ciel.

"Like you're one to talk," Ciel grumbled back. He remembered what his aunt asked of him and added, "This was one big miscalculation."

Flashback~

"_Hey, Ciel, our Grell is completely incompetent. Would it be possible for you to have Sebastian train him as a butler?" asked Madame Red. She performed a flying kiss. "Come on you can't resist your favourite aunt now, can you? I'll give you a big thank you in return! ~"_

"I thought Sebastian and Kaida would be the only ones inconvenienced and it wouldn't affect the rest of us at all, but-"

"Ho, Ho, Ho"

Kaida slowly entered the room, breathing through her nose slowly. Deep down, she was furious.

_'Oh, Grell! You're clumsier than the other servants put together! I sometimes wonder why Madame Red hired you!'_, she thought.

"I am truly sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you," said Grell to the Phantomhive servants. Unmoved, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny glowered at him, and he wanted to shrink right on the spot.

Suddenly Grell looked at the servants dramatically as he said," There is really no way to atone for my sins but to commit suicide!" He then-magically out of nowhere, as it would seem- got a knife and aimed it to his throat.

"Wait! Don't be rash!" exclaimed Bard.

"When did he get a knife?" asked Mey-Rin, as she adjusted her glasses.

Kaida simply giggled at Grell's display, knowing that he won't really do it unless…

"You don't have to die," Sebastian assured in his velvet voice, as he put a comforting hand on Grell's shoulder.

Grell slowly looked up, and saw Sebastian's warm smile that could melt any woman's heart.

"If you stab yourself and bleed everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up," he said with his eyes closed.

"Sebastian, you're so kind~" murmured Grell, with a dreamy look on his face.

"Was that kind?" whispered Bardroy to the two other servants, who vigorously shook their heads.

Kaida mentally face palmed.

'Sebastian, I can't believe you!' she thought 'For a demon like you to be kind to a being like him!'

Sebastian bent down to pick up the broken teapot and examined it.

"At any rate, to be bringing this sad excuse for tea to the Young Master…" Sebastian regarded them, and explained to them the proper procedure, while demonstrating how it should be done, "Remember: the amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one extra for the pot. One pint of boiling water for every two portions is probably the best amount."

The three servants were taking down notes, while Grell was gazing at the butler with an even dreamier look than before.

Kaida just sighed inwardly, 'Grell, you should hate Sebastian, not adore him.'

Sebastian laid the tea in front of the young master and retreated a few steps away. Ciel retrieved the cup and took a short sip.

"Young Master, it's almost time. I shall have the carriage brought around to the front."

"Alright"

Sebastian faced the three servants.

"Well then, everyone, I shall leave the clean-up to you."

He then faced Grell, a little sympathetically.

"Grell, since you've caused too much trouble, you should just rest and relax." Sebastian was about to turn away when he added "Oh, and if by any chance you turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do so outside the mansion grounds."

Grell looked at him as if he was a blessing from the heavens.

"Sebastian, what kindness."

Kaida giggled slightly. Sebastian turned to her and smirked. While approaching her, he said," Please make sure Grell doesn't wreak the manor or its grounds."

Kaida giggled again and looked him in the eye, "I will, Sebastian."

And with that, Sebastian and the young master left.

* * *

As soon as the carriage left, Kaida took Grell by the collar and practically dragged him out of the now spotless dining area, her eyes aflame. The three servants stared at them with bewilderment.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Grell." Finny thought aloud.

"Tch, knowing Kaida, he's in deep trouble." said Baldroy as his crossed he arms over his chest.

And sure enough, they could hear Kaida screeching at the top of her lungs, though her words were inaudible, the servants could make out the words; Sebastian, demon, and reapers.

"What do you think their talking about?" wondered Finny.

"Maybe they're talking about dinner?" offered Mey-rin, which made Baldroy and Finny sigh.

Kaida entered the room, her composure calm and collected, but the aura around her was dark and it warned the servants she was not in a good mood. Following behind her was Grell, who had his eyes downcast.

"Finny", she addressed sweetly.

"Yes, Ms. Kaida?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"Would it be alright if we all tended the garden today?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone that made the servants shudder.

'She must really be mad at Grell for her to be like this.' The servants thought in unison.

"A-alright, ." replied Finny nervously as he led the way to the garden.

* * *

Kaida was simply furious at Grell. She really wanted to throw him back to where he was supposed to be instead of here, where he was in strangling distance. She took a deep breath, exhaled and looked at Grell who was handed a pair of pruning shears.

"Finny!" she called.

Said boy turned his head towards her. She smiled sweetly, genuine this time. No matter what kind of anger she had, it would always subside if she saw even the smallest hit of innocence in someone's eyes.

"You go on and help Grell with pruning the hedges I'll be in the manor if you need anything!"She hollered.

Finny smiled widely and nodded his head.

Kaida walked back to the manor, thinking of what to serve the young master when he got back.

She used the servant's entrance and proceeded to the kitchen. She rolled up her sleeves, slipped off her gloves, put on a pair of rubber gloves and gathered the ingredients she needed for the afternoon snack she was going to serve her young master.

While she was mixing the filling for a fruit tart, she suddenly heard the servant's scream Grell's name.

She immediately dropped what she was doing and quickly ran, as fast as her legs could take her, back to the garden. When she got there, she almost dreaded ever coming to see what happened.

"Kaida~!" ,a young girl, around Ciel's age, squealed upon seeing her. She was wearing a very frilly orange and yellow dress with a matching orange headband.

Kaida's sweat dropped, but she concealed it with a smile, "Lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth immediately dashed over to her and knocked the air right out of her lungs

"Oomph! L-lady *cough* Elizabeth what a-pleasant surprise."

Tearing her eyes off the young lady, she saw the hedges were shaped as skulls and that the person responsible for it was hanging by his neck at a nearby tree.

She cast Grell a look full of fury and sadly for Grell, he made eye contact with her and he flinched.

'I'll deal with you later!', she mouthed at him

"Lady Elizabeth-" ,Kaida began as she turned her attention back to the girl, who let her go from her vice-grip-of-a-hug.

"Kaida! You look awful in that uniform! It's not cute at all~!" Elizabeth grabbed Kaida's hand and smiled up at her. " I have this dress I bought that will really suit you~!"

Elizabeth began to drag Kaida back to the house, all the while telling her about how she chanced upon the dress while she was shopping around London. Kaida couldn't care less and tried to pry the little girl's hands off her, using the smallest amount of strength, but failed in doing so. She looked back at the other servants, trying to grab their attention so they could help her with their 'guest'.

But the servants were too preoccupied in getting Grell down from the tree to notice her. She could have screamed at them to help her, but they were already inside the house when she thought of it.

"Come on, Kaida~ You'll look so gorgeous in that dress~!" Elizabeth giggled as she dragged Kaida into a guest room.

"Please, my lady there is no need for you to do this." Kaida said this with a smile on her face, hoping that Elizabeth would change her mind.

"Oh don't be silly, Kaida~!" Elizabeth said as she took out the only dreadful thing Kaida wished not to wear; a dress. "I'll even give you a full make over, that even Ciel and Sebastian would be surprised~~~!" Elizabeth said.

Lady Elizabeth thought that Kaida had developed a secret crush on Sebastian. However, this was never really true. Elizabeth always tried to make Kaida look presentable to Sebastian, thinking that maybe Sebastian would like her back. Sadly, it would never happen.

Kaida smiled but mentally pleaded, _'Oh please, somebody, anybody…Help me!'_

* * *

The carriage stopped right in front of the manor. Sebastian opened the carriage door and guided his young master down.

"You must be tired, young master. I will have Kaida prepare some tea for you."

"That does sound good," commented his young lord as he opened the doors to the manor.

Upon seeing the interior however, Ciel's jaw dropped and Sebastian didn't fail to notice it.

"Hmm? What's wro…." As he looked inside the manor himself, he saw what was wrong.

The entire manor was decorated with glitters and ribbons. The banisters were covered with pink hearts and strips of bows and the floors were littered with the most adorable bunnies and stuffed toys. There were also some heart ornaments dangling from the chandelier. It was all so cute, that it made Ciel and Sebastian want to puke.

"My mansion…," was all Ciel managed to say.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian asked, bewildered.

_'This is a shock.'_ Sebastian thought as he studied the cute and fluffy toys. _'What happened here, and where are the servants?'_

No sooner had he thought it, the three (stooges) servants suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sebastian!" they exclaimed as they each huddled around him, babbling complete nonsense.

"What in the world is this?!" he hurriedly asked, trying to keep his distance and get a better look at them. "Furthermore, what are you both wearing?" he directed this question to Bardroy, who was wearing what looked like a baby bib and a little bonnet, and Finny, wearing over-sized bunny ears and a rabbit's foot. Mey-rin looked just the same as always, not a hair out of place.

Bardroy pointed an angry thumb towards the door on their left hand side and stated, "Go and ask that crazy girl!"

"Crazy girl?" Ciel said, confused. _'Who on earth would be labelled as crazy?'_ he added as an afterthought as he gazed at the door.

A muffled moaning could be heard inside behind the said door and he and Sebastian cautiously made their way towards it and peeked inside. Inside, hanging by his neck, was (the useless) Grell. Sebastian opened the door wide and the both of them hurriedly entered.

"What _are_ you doing, Grell?!" Ciel asked.

"As you can see, I am dying." Grell stated in a rather husky voice, as his body swayed from left to right.

Ciel sighed and reluctantly said, "Take him down, Sebastian."

"Understood" Sebastian said obediently, walking up to the hanging Grell and was about to take him down when a blur of orange rushed passed him, knocking Grell aside in the process, and proceeded to tackle Ciel in a hug.

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth said as she hugged him tight, "Ciel~ I missed you!"

"E-elizabeth! What a lovely surprise!" Ciel said hurriedly.

"Ah, I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy aren't I?" she said with a smile and hugged him once more, "Ah, you really are the cutest thing ever, aren't you? I could just eat you up~"

Ciel was saved from any further humiliation when Sebastian spoke, "Lady Elizabeth". He was holding Grell up by his collar as he walked up to the young lady.

Elizabeth, or rather Lizzy, let go of Ciel and faced Sebastian with the most adorable smile, "Oh my Sebastian! Good day." She politely curtsied to the butler but pouted when she saw Grell in his hand, "Did you take him down?"

Sebastian smiled as he held up the timid man, "Yes. It ruined the aesthetics."

Lizzy pouted, "Eh really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?"

Sebastian was bewildered, "Decorated him?"

"Of course!" Lizzy smiled and faced the pantry they were in, "See? Look! It's so much cuter, isn't it?"

The said area was decorated with even more ribbons and stuffed animals were seated on the chairs as if having a tea party. Ciel was not amused by any of the things Lizzy did.

"My mansion has..." he said all too gloomily.

Lizzy was smiling,"Because there shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion~! Isn't that right, Antoinette?" She directed this question at none other than Mr. Tanaka, who was wearing a yellow wig that had the same hairstyle as the young lady.

"Tanaka, too?" asked Sebastian, more to himself than Lizzy.

"I have a little gift for you too!" Lizzy said, happily.

Sebastian barely uttered a word when suddenly Lizzy placed a bright pink bonnet onto his head. "There you go~!"

Sebastian was a bit surprised by the bonnet but didn't say anything, "Aw, so cute~ You're always dressed in black, so I thought that this colour might look good on you." Lizzy explained as the three other servants snickered. Sebastian casted a deadly glare toward them, causing them to stop immediately and stand at attention, but even by doing so they were, in a way stabbed through with a sword.

Sebastian returned his attention to the young lady and smiled, "I am terribly honoured that you went out of your way to think up of an outfit for a servant like me." He bowed slightly, showing how thankful he is.

Lizzy was glad that Sebastian liked her gift and smiled childishly, "It's fine." Her face suddenly lit up as she remembered something, "Ah! That's right! I want to show you all something!" Lizzy hurriedly went to the next room.

Ciel was too preoccupied in lamenting over how absurd his mansion looked to notice her leave. He only turned his head towards the door when he heard Kaida's embarrassed voice.

"My lady, please! I don't think that-"

"Aw, come on Kaida~! You look so pretty in that dress!"

Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes widened, 'Kaida? In a dress?', they both thought.

Kaida was then pushed inside the room wearing the most gorgeous dress they had ever seen. The dress was made from a fine delicate pink satin silk cloth. It hung just below her shoulder, showing off her surprisingly pale skin and hugged around her lithe figure perfectly, showing off her curves. The frills at the bottom of her skirt were a pattern color of pink and yellow. She also wore satin silk gloves to cover her arms. In her lavender hair was a pink rose headpiece clipped on the right side of her head and around her neck was a pink and yellow choker.

Kaida's face was red in embarrassment. She never wanted to showcase this outfit to Ciel or even Sebastian! The said gentlemen were speechless as they studied her and how delicate and fragile she looked. Sebastian couldn't believe that the young lady in front of them of was actually his co worker. She looked too beautiful to be a mere human, granted she used to be of nobility.

"K..kaida?",Ciel asked, not really believing her to be his head maid.

"Y..yes, young master?" she said hesitantly, biting her lower lip.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Miss Eroshina." Sebastian smiled at her and bowed, like a servant would do to a noble.

Kaida blushed deeper at this display courtesy. She was always embarrassed when Sebastian addresses her as if she were still a noblewoman. She had given up the title long ago for a reason she refuses to say.

"S..sebastian, please. It's embarrassing me." Kaida said timidly, looking slightly away.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sebastian teased.

Kaida, still blushing, looked at him straight in the eye and stated, "It's because I don't like being treated like a noblewoman. I'm just a servant of the Earl!"

Sebastian smirked and stood straight once more and it was only then that she noticed the bright pink bonnet on his head. She smiled and thought, _'It looks like I'm not the only one who was forced to wear something humiliating.'_

Ciel cleared his throat , drawing the attention back to him, "Anyway, Lizzy, why are you here? Where is Aunt Francis?"

Lizzy went up to him and took both his hands in hers, "I wanted to see you so I sneaked out in secret." She then preceded to glomp him and rub her cheek against his.

"Secret?" Ciel said in surprise as Lizzy rubbed their cheeks together , "Just what are you thinking?"

Grell, who was standing in between Kaida and Sebastian, was completely lost in the situation, "Um, this would be..."

"Ah, yes. She is the daughter of the earl of Scotoni." ,explained Kaida as she observed her master and their guest, with mild interest.

"Indeed, her Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." Sebastian stated, with a straight face.

Grell tried to say Lizzy's full name but ended getting tongue tied. Kaida giggled at his attempts then she saw something at the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the window and her eyes widened.

'_I'm in trouble' _she thought.

The thing went away and Kaida knew she was being called away. She looked back at the Ciel and Lizzy as Sebastian stated and explained how and why said couple was betrothed. She had to make an excuse to leave the mansion and fast.

"Oh yes~!" Lizzy said suddenly, "Since the mansion has been decorated so prettily, we should have a dance party~!" ,she announced. This took Ciel and his whole household, including Grell, by surprise. "And then you can escort your fiancée, and we can dance all through the night~! Ah, How wonderful~!" she continued as she took Ciel's hands once again and twirled the both of them in circles.

Ciel's eyes widened, "Hey! Who said that it was all right to..." he said but was cut off by Lizzy, who wasn't listening to what he has to say at all.

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel?" she asked, innocently, "I think they'll be really cute on you!"

"Listen to what people..." Ciel tried to say

"Oh! I have to do my make-up!" she cooed to herself and let go of Ciel's hands. This was the opportunity Kaida waited for.

"Let me help with your make-up, Milady." She smiled and stepped forward.

Lizzy nodded and went up to Grell, "Come on, i'll make you even cuter, too!' she said as she pulled on the rop still around Grell's neck and pulled the poor butler out of the room, Kaida following behind.

"Listen to what people are telling you!" exclaimed Ciel as the door behind them closed.

* * *

Kaida followed Lizzy and Grell to one of the spare rooms, trying to catch up to them. Lizzy was practically babbling away t how cute she has to look and how the night might go. Kaida shook her head as the young lady tied Grell to the bed post so he couldn't escape.

"Um, Milady." she said hesitantly, trying to get Lizzy's attention as she started to get a small make-up kit from her luggage.

"I have to make sure I look pretty tonight for Ciel! Do you think I should wear blue to match his outfit or red to contrast it?" Lizzy asked.

"I think..." Kaida began but was cut off.

'I'll wear Red~! Blue looks better on Ciel, it doesn't look good on me though.~" Lizzy stated as she got out an extravagant Red dress from the closet.

"Um...milady?"

"Ciel will look so cute in the clothes I picked out for him~ I'm sure about it~!" Lizzy giggled.

"Milady!" Kaida said a little louder.

"Yes?" Lizzy looked up at her, innocently, eyes sparkling in anticipation for the night's dance party.

"Um...well, milady..", Kaida began, nervously, "Since we're going to have a dance party tonight, I think it appropriate to prepare a special dinner tonight...for the occasion?" She didn't know how the young noble would react if she told her the truth. Freak out maybe? Probably...

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea~!" Lizzy said in a sing-song voice, dancing around.

Kaida sighed in relief, "Yes, it is. But our stock in the storage room is almost out." ,she lied easily , feeling little guilt.

Lizzy pouted rather cutely, "Aw~ That's a shame"

"I'll go out and buy the ingredients needed, milady." Kaida said reassuringly, "If you will allow me that is."

Lizzy clapped her hands and bounced on her heels, "Yey~! Alright, Kaida, you can go and get the dinner ready." The young lady's eyes sparkled, "Oh, his will definitely a night to remember. Ciel will come in wearing to clothes I choose for him and escort me to the dance floor." She sighed happily, "It's almost like a dream~!"

"A dream that is about to come true, milady.", Kaida smiled and curtsied to her, "If you'll excuse me." , she walked out of the room and immediately sprinted for her room, as fast as the dress and the heels she was wearing take her.

* * *

She was finally out of the dress and was wearing a more comfortable attire. The suit she was wearing wasn't for just any female to wear. After all, women in this era were only allowed to wear skirts. _'And I loathe those things'_

Standing in front of the mirror, she checked and double checked if she missed anything. She had a small container in her breast pocket which contained something that was really important for what she's about to do tonight, but didn't bother wear it. In her hand was her own customized spear, the metal tip was a pure white and just an inch below it were a pair of small black skulls. The handle was sleek black and was made of string metal as well.

She deemed herself ready for the night and slipped out the mansion, running as fast as possible to the streets of London to meet up wither partner. Little did she know that the Head butler was watching her leave, through the windows of the ball room.

* * *

**AN**

**I sincerely apologise for the late update. School was such a hassle this year. I would like to thank Phantom Ou, my beta-reader, and Tailsdoll123 for helping me with the story and dress for my OC. The dress was harder to describe than I thought. **

**Anyway, please review. Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated and a few ideas for this story as well if you'd wish.**

**Till the next chapter, dear readers~! **


End file.
